Fabuloso Blondy
Ken Timbs (January 27, 1951 – August 1, 2004) was an American professional wrestler who, with longtime tag team partner Eric Embry, competed as one half of the Fabulous Blondes in several regional territories including Southwest Championship Wrestling and International World Class Championship Wrestling during the early 1980s. Career Ken Timbs began his professional wrestling career in Ole Anderson's Georgia Championship Wrestling promotion. He later moved to Southwest Championship Wrestling, where he teamed as the Fabulous Blondes with Eric Embry when he feuded with the Rock 'n' Roll Express. In 1983, the duo won the SCW World Tag Team Championship from Buddy Moreno and Scott Casey. Approximately two months later, the titles were held up after a match with the Rock 'n' Roll Express due to interference by Leslie Luv who moved to the East Coast.The Blondes won the rematch in early December. In April 1984, Al Perez and Manny Fernandez won the Tag Titles, but the Blondes were awarded the belts after Perez and Fernandez missed a title defense. He was later replaced in the team by Dan Greer. In November 1985, Timbs was awarded the NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship after breaking his opponent's leg with a submission hold. Along with his new partner Porkchop Cash, Timbs won the NWA Central States Tag Team Championship in April 1987. The title was vacated when Timbs left the area. Timbs teamed with Dusty Wolfe as the Hollywood Blondes on the independent circuit, until he arrived in Mexico's Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre in May 1988. As the Fabuloso Blonde, he defeated Lizmark for the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship on June 24, 1988. He was the first foreigner to hold the title in twelve years. Lizmark, however, regained the title in December. In February 1990, Timbs once again injured an opponent. During his match against Pirata Morgan, Timbs separated Morgan's shoulder and defeated him for the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship. One month later, Lizmark once again defeated Timbs for the title. He then spent several years in Mexican and South American promotions, winning the Guatemalan Heavyweight Championship. In 1991, he defeated Astro de Oro for the Championship Wrestling from Central America Intercontinental Heavyweight Title, in the process breaking Oro's leg. He eventually returned to his home state of Georgia, wrestling as the masked wrestler The Assassin during the 1990s. He lost the Championship Wrestling from Central America Intercontinental Heavyweight Title to Skeletor in December 1992 in a mask vs. title match. Personal life Timbs entered the wrestling business after being employed as police officer and security guard for wrestling shows in the state of Georgia. He began training after becoming friends with several of the wrestlers. Timbs has sons. One is Ken, Jr. who is also on the independent circuit in the Southeast region. After a long illness, Timbs died from cardiomyopathy and congestive heart failure on August 1, 2004 at the age of 53. Before his death, Timbs had been married to a woman named Juanita, with whom he had one daughter and eight sons. Also prior to his death, Timbs had been a frequent correspondent on the website OldSchoolWrestling.com, a website that he founded in 2001. In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre' **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1951 births Category:2004 deaths Category:1978 debuts Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Male wrestlers